The bravery of Haruno
by Layra Hatake
Summary: Durante la cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sakura resulta gravemente herida hasta rozar la muerte. Sasuke experimenta senimientos por Sakura, pero esta se mostrará tosca tras su trato durante la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, esta es la primera historia que escribo y puede que no sea la mejor del mundo...

Dadle una oportunidad!

Sasusaku a full!

Y esa era la pura verdad, no le importaba nada. Acababa de ser atravesada por una de las varas metálicas de Madara. Estaba claro que precipitarse para intentar abrir una brecha para darles posibilidades a Sasuke y Naruto no había sido muy buena idea, tenía que haber planeado una mejor estrategia.

Dolía. Pero el dolor físico no era lo peor, Kakashi y Naruto se veían con caras de preocupación. Sasuke no. Él ni la miraba, no mostraba el más mínimo interés.

A pesar de la mejora de sus aptitudes médicas, la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

Había estado absorta en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado del jutsu que Madara estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, el Tsukiyomi Infinito. En el momento en que iba a realizar el último signo, Naruto intervino.

Le lanzó una Bijuudama con la ayuda del chakra de Kyuuby. Las "sombras" de Madara estaban siendo aniquiladas por el Susanoo perfeccionado de Sasuke, y Madara se vio obligado a saltar ara evitar el ataque de Naruto. Pero Sasuke, apareció por detrás de Madara en el aire e intentó hacerle un corte con su Chidori Nagashi.

Pero Madara se teletransportó a otra dimensión con sus poderes oculares.

El ambiente quedó en un absoluto silencio, los ninjas seguían tensos y alerta esperando su vuelta, pero este no apareció. Sakura aprovechó este momento para concentrarse en curar la herida de su abdomen. Esta no cerraba tan bien como esperaba y comenzaba a adquirir un tono oscuro, la vara metálica con la que fue herida debía tener alguna sustancia venenosa.

Naruto hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo, permaneció en su sitio y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de preocupación.

-Sakura, ¿está todo bien?

Sakura asintió y de inmediato se puso a buscar con la mirada alguna planta medicinal, el área estaba arrasada y no encontró ninguna. Cerró los ojos y visualizó todas las sustancias y medicinas que había en su bolsa médica. No se le ocurrió nada que le sirviese ahora.

Sakura miró a Kakashi y a Sasuke, el primero la observaba con mirada interrogante, mientras que Sasuke estaba atento a todos los movimientos y miradas de los ninjas, pero permanecía en su posición al acecho. De un momento a otro su vista se volvió borrosa y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse. Sus piernas comenzaban a tener dificultades para soportar su peso.

En ese mismo instante Madara reapareció por detrás de Sakura, y aprovechando su fortuito estado de confusión y debilidad momentánea, le atacó con una katana. Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, vio como Naruto abría la boca y gritaba su nombre. Supuso que gritaba pero ella no oía nada.

Sakura cayó al suelo y lo último que vio fue la mirada de horror y sorpresa de sus compañeros al verla desvanecerse, llena de sangre. Kakashi miraba la escena estático, y Sasuke simplemente había desaparecido.

Los ninjas corrieron a contraatacar y a defender a Sakura.

Demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo nívea de Sakura yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y rodeada de sangre. Las venas marcadas de su cuello mostraban un color negro-grisáceo.

Madara reía con una sonrisa macabra.

Si os gusta avisadme para que siga con la historia.

Recordad que este es el principio y es posible que este capítulo no sea nada fuera de lo normal y sea algo aburrido. :(


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

El cuerpo de Sakura yacía en el suelo y Madara, que estaba detrás de ella, simplemente sonreía observando a los dos compañeros de la ninja. Madara dejó de sonreir.

Demasiado lento, se había dejado llevar por la emoción de las caras desfiguradas de horror de los shinobis y no se percató de la ausencia de Sasuke hasta que éste le atacó por uno de los laterales con Susanoo.

Madara logró esquivar parcialmente el ataque y se alejó unos 10 metros de sus adversarios. Continuó observándolos y estudiando todos sus movimientos mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido por el ataque previo y comenzaba a curárselo.

Con el descuido del ninja, Naruto logró acercarse a Sakura, le tomó el pulso y comprobó si respiraba. Tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar el lento y débil latido del corazón de Sakura. ¡Estaba viva! Débil, ¡pero aún viva!

Naruto comenzó a transmitirle chakra a Sakura, miró a Kakashi y asintió, éste le devolvió una mirada de alivio y de inmediato volvió a fijar su vista en Madara, alerta.

En cuanto a Sasuke, éste estaba a escasos 2 metros de Sakura y sabía perfectamente cuál era su estado. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible, ninguna emoción brillaba en sus ojos, ni las más mínima.

El Tsukiyomi infinito comenzaba a bañar la luna y el cielo con un tono rojizo, quedaban al menos unos minutos para que finalizase, aún seguía en proceso y podían apañárselas para jugársela a Madara. O eso era lo que pensaba el Ninja Copia, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro analizando la zona, el tiempo restante e ideó algunas tácticas que podían llevar a cabo para evitar que el jutsu se pusiera en marcha. Pero eran todas muy arriesgadas, y casi seguro que terminaban perdiendo. Todas excepto una sola, esa era perfecta y algo complicada, pero si lo conseguían ganarían tiempo.

Echó una mirada rápido a Naruto y Sasuke, el último le miró con sus Sharingan y sometió a Kakashi a un Genjutsu. Un segundo después Sasuke cerró los ojos y rompió el contacto visual.

Una vez enterado del plan de su antiguo maestro, miró a Naruto, pero esta vez no uso ninguna técnica, habían sido casi hermanos en el pasado y se entendían sin necesidad de hablar.

Los ninjas se pusieron en guardia. Kakashi fue el primero en actuar, dio un salto y se dispuso a atacar a Madara de frente con el objetivo de que él mismo pensara que era una distracción y estuviera atento a otro posible ataque.

Las sombras de Madara se ocuparon del ataque de Kakashi, mientras el propio Madara miraba hacia arriba sonriendo y comprobando que su sospecha era cierta. Sasuke caía en picado hacia él con Susanoo y su katana, pero para el asombro de Madara, éste también sonreía. Y cayó en la cuenta, desvió la mirada rápido hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con una mancha amarilla y anaranjada que le golpeó la cara, y después una patada que le mandó a varios metros de distancia.

Madara se incorporó y sintió un intenso dolor en su ojo izquierdo, levantó la mirada y vio como Naruto sonreía triunfal con la mano cerrada alrededor de algo y llena de sangre. Le habían arrancado el ojo.

El Tsukiyomi infinito se detuvo, Madara maldijo entre dientes y con el ojo que le quedaba se retiró a otra dimensión.

El Juuby fue literalmente tragado por la tierra, ya no quedaban más enemigos en el campo de batalla, se habían esfumado todos.

Sakura, que había recobrado la consciencia, pero no el movimiento, observaba la situación con asombro. Eso había sido una sincronización perfecta por parte de sus compañeros y Sasuke, y una vez más, ella había resultado ser una carga.

La ninja herida llamó a una de las partes de Katsuyu para que intentara extraerle el veneno.

-Na..ru..t..-No conseguía articular una palabra completa, pero el aludido la oyó y se acercó corriendo a ella seguido de Kakashi y Sasuke, que iba a su ritmo.

Los ninjas llegaron a su lado, Naruto le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo. Kakashi miraba el mal aspecto de las venas ennegrecidas del cuello de su alumna.

-¡Rápido, un médico! –Gritó alterado.

La situación de Sakura empeoraba y su vista volvía a emborronarse. Lo último que oyó antes de desmayarse, fue un "Tch" interrumpido por la voz de Ino, que acudía al llamado de Kakashi.

¿Os ha gustado?

Ya se que ha sido un poco aburrido (me lo ha parecido hasta a mí mientras lo escribía) pero es que no podía cortar la batalla así sin más...

El próximo será mejor lo prometo, ya no habrá batalla.

PD: si hay algo que os horrorice de la historia, decídmelo porfa

Gracias por leer este intento de fic!


End file.
